Micro SMG
The Micro SMG is a sub-machine gun featured in every game in the series since Grand Theft Auto III. It is known as simply Uzi in GTA III; in GTA: Vice City it is called Uzi 9mm on the original PlayStation 2 version and Uz-I on all other versions, and GTA Advance. In all other games it is referred to as Micro SMG. Description In GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, the Micro SMG takes the appearance of the full-sized IMI Uzi. In GTA V a smaller variant appears, the Mini Uzi. In GTA III, GTA Advance, GTA San Andreas, GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars, the Micro Uzi appears instead, an even smaller version that lacks a stock. The GTA III version of the weapon features an orange tip on the muzzle, a feature usually reserved for toy weapons. This might imply that Ammu-Nation paint the muzzles of its Micro Uzis before selling them. Since real life criminals often disguise their weapons by painting the muzzle orange, that explanation might be legitimate. It is a weapon of choice for the Yakuza, Southside Hoods and Colombian Cartel. In Vice City, the Vercetti Gang carry Micro SMGs after the end of the game's storyline. The Micro SMG is also the starting weapon for the players after the regular pistol when advancing from the first points of the games. In GTA: San Andreas the model has two magazines taped together for easier reloads. The Micro SMG shares the same skill slot as the Tec-9. When Hitman skill level is reached, it can be dual wielded, doubling the player's round count to 100. This sub-machine gun is more commonly used by the Ballas, Varrios Los Aztecas and Da Nang Boys gang members in San Andreas. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Micro SMG has a 50-round magazine capacity (even though the model shows the dimensions of a 32-round magazine). The weapon has a very limited range, about equal to the Pistol, and will kill multiplayer enemies with about 5 headshots or 10-15 bodyshots. It is probably the weakest weapon in the game, and is only used because of its incredible rate of fire, which makes it a lethal weapon in close quarter combat and the best weapon available for drive-bys. Customization (GTA V) Attachments *Flashlight (provides ilumination when aiming) - $475 *Scope (mid-range zoom, slightly increases accuracy) - $1372 *Supressor (silences but slightly reduces damage and range) - $1937 Capacity *Default clip (16 rounds) - Equipped by default *Rounds (32 rounds) - $20 *Extended clip (30 rounds) - $342 Colors *Black (default) - Equipped by default *Army Tint (Desert sand) - $100 *LSPD Tint (Metallic Blue) - $600 Locations GTA III *Harwood, Portland Island - At the corner of the concrete embankment just northeast of the car crusher at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In one of the backyards running along an alleyway. From Momma's Restaurante, go south to the next block and turn left into the alley right next to a shop with a green awning. Once inside the alley, head east then turn left at the third opening (near the police bribe). Turn east and you will see the weapon next to a hidden package. *Red Light District, Portland Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Cipriani's Chauffeur ($800). *Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty City Sawmills (near the large teal rooftop on the west side) next to the body armor icon. Use the very low wall near the bus station. Walk on the low wall and jump over the sawmill wall. Then go over to the large mound of sawdust to gain access to the rooftop. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Last Requests ($800). *Spawns at each safehouse after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. GTA Vice City *Prawn Island - On the front porch of the Mendez Mansion (the green, in the middle). *North Point Mall - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation from the start of the game ($400). *Washington Beach - Near the front end of the tall apartment building with a swimming pool out back. *Ocean Beach - Behind the Ocean Beach Pay 'n' Spray in a fenced area, reachable on foot. *Downtown - Under the stairs that lead to the rooftop with the Skumole Shack, just northeast of The Greasy Chopper. *SWAT Team Officers - Killing one will cause them to drop the weapon. *Vercetti Gang Members - Wasting a group of them will give a decent amount of ammo. Only if the storyline is completed. *Vice Squad - Killing the Vice Squad will make them drop their weapon. GTA Advance *Available to purchase from Ammu-Nation for $800. *Spawns near every safehouses after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - Underneath the bridge that connects Ganton and East Los Santos. *East Beach, Los Santos - On top of a building along the crooked uphill road that leads to East Los Santos and Los Flores. *Angel Pine, Whetstone - Behind the southernmost trailer in the trailer park. *Doherty, San Fierro - Beside the Doherty Garage if you photograph all 50 Snapshots. *Esplanade North, San Fierro - In Pier 69, behind the building where a Well Stacked Pizza store is located. *Verdant Meadows, Bone County - Inside a destroyed plane, in one of the cylindrical parts. *Redsands West, Las Venturas - Behind a dumpster in the alley behind the Redsands West Safehouse. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $500 after the completion of Doberman. *Receivable from Ballas, Varrios Los Aztecas, and Da Nang Boys. *Used by enemy gangs during Gang Warfares. *Used by the SWAT. GTA Liberty City Stories *Chinatown, Portland - By a diner under the Callahan Bridge and the El-Train tracks. *Red Light District, Portland - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation store upon completion of Don in 60 Seconds ($600). *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation store after completing Driving Mr. Leone. ($600) *Cedar Grove , Shoreside Vale - Underneath the bridge leading to Pike creek *Swat Team Members - Killing them will causing them to drop their gun. *Colombians - Killing them will make them drop their gun. *Yakuza - Wasting them will make them drop their ammo (PS2 only). GTA Vice City Stories *Downtown - On roof of a small building accessible by stairs, northward of The Mendez Building. Under the stairs is a rampage available. *Downtown - Available at the Ammu-Nation store from the start of the game for $600, but discounted to $450 after completing Phil's Shooting Range. *Vice Point - Next to a jetty where a Violator spawns. The Micro SMG is located just across the Leaf Links Golf Club and a rampage location. *Swat Team Members - Either by killing the Swat members from an VCPD Enforcer or a squad from the VCPD Maverick. *Vice Squad - Dead Vice Squad Members will make them drop their weapon. GTA IV The Micro Uzi can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops after the mission Do You Have Protection? for $1,200 and each additional magazine costs $100. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $840 and each additional magazine will cost $20. The Uzi has minimal range and poor stopping power, but it has an extremely fast rate of fire and a 50 round magazine, making it the best weapon in the game for drive-bys or car chases because you can just spray without having to reload. *Beechwood City, Broker - Can be found in the alley behind the Homebrew Café on Dillon St. *Francis International Airport, Dukes - Can be found under the Broker-Dukes Expressway, coming from Beechwood City. *Steinway, Dukes - Can be found on the third floor of an unfinished building on Concord Ave. Overlooking Steinway Park. *Charge Island - Can be found on the left side of the pier behind the boat dock on the northwest side of the island. The player can pick it up during the mission Catch The Wave if they want. *Star Junction, Algonquin - Can be found on the edge of a large planter behind the Majestic Hotel. *The Exchange, Algonquin - Can be found in an alley between Bismarck Ave and Albany Ave near the Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster building. *Happiness Island - Can be found within the guard booth on the western pier. The player crashes onto this pier with the Annihilator in the mission Out of Commission. *Booth Tunnel - Can be found in the third cross-tunnel, nearest Alderney. *Westdyke, Alderney - Can be found behind a Cluckin' Bell billboard off Beaverhead Ave. *Alderney City - Can be found on top of a Liberty State Delivery tractor trailer in a truck lot on the west side of the Plumbers Skyway. GTA: Chinatown Wars *Can be bought from AmmuNation.net for $350 after the mission Pimp His Ride. *Can be found in numerious red dumsters around the city. *Receivable from any gang member. GTA V *Occasionally, some Ballas gangsters roaming around Davis will be carrying the Micro-SMG. Gallery In-game model Image:MicroUzi-GTA3.png|GTA III. Image:MicroSMG-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City. Image:MicroUzi-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Note the two magazines taped together. Image:MicroSMG-GTAVCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. Image:MicroUzi-GTA4.png|GTA IV. Micro SMG.png|GTA V. MicroUzi-WithoutMagazine-GTAIV.jpg|The Micro Uzi in Little Jacob's weapon stash in GTA IV GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin shooting Ballas while driving a green modified Manana in GTA V. HUD icons MICRO-UZI-GTAIII-icon.png|GTA III. Image:MicroSMG-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Micro-Uzi-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Micro-Uzi-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:Micro_SMG_HUD_LCS.png|GTA LCS and GTA VCS. Micro-Uzi-GTAIV-icon.png|GTA IV. MICRO-UZI-GTACW-icon.PNG|GTA Chinatown Wars. Uzi-GTAV-icon.jpg|GTA V. Trivia * The full-sized Uzi was originally intended to be featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Beta screenshots of the game show the Grove Street Families gang members perform a drive-by with the beta appearance of Big Smoke, Sweet and possibly Ryder or Big Bear. The gun was left out for unknown reasons although the animation for it from GTA Vice City was used for the MP5, when fired. The final version of the game features a Micro Uzi instead. de:Micro-SMG es:Micro subfusil See also *Gold SMG *MAC-10 Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Sub Machine Guns